


Something's Wrong in New L'manburg

by Lesbian_Writings



Series: Frostbite is a bitch [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), c!dream just sees vulnerable teens and goes "ah. perfect.", im bad at tagging but i think thats it??, its not like. Heavy but its There, tbh tubbos more just mentioned but hes Important and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: this is part of a series and you can technically read this on its own but it might be confusing so I do recommend reading the rest of the series but I cant make you do anythingPhil gets a mysterious note one morning and it leaves Tommy with a decision to make. At the same time, what happens when the boy president and local amnesiac make friends with someone who's considered the biggest enemy on the server?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Frostbite is a bitch [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042260
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	Something's Wrong in New L'manburg

**Author's Note:**

> okay so tw for emotional manipulation cause like. its c!dream. its not super heavy but if it makes you uncomfortable skip the part in - I can sum it up in the notes since it is fairly important

Phil woke up one morning to find a chest in the middle of his living room. Phil opened it, not really knowing why someone would give him a gift. Inside of the chest was an unsigned book and as Phil opened it he realized.

  
  


_ “I’m coming to save you.” _

  
  


It was a gift in a way. He knew exactly what this meant and who it was from. He’d have to talk to Tommy and he should probably talk to Ghostbur.

He should probably pack just in case.

  
  


Tommy came downstairs, wearing only Wilbur’s old coat on top of his normal clothes and as Phil saw his youngest in the coat of his second-oldest he realized that despite not being blood-related they looked so similar. It wasn’t in the way they held themselves it was in the way they would look at the world. He couldn’t name it but he knew there was a tinge of sadness to the look. Maybe it was cause they were dead. Yeah, that’s what he saw and why.

Tommy smiled and walked over to Phil, who had been staring at the boy absentmindedly.

“Phil! Whatcha got there? Someone give us some mail?” Tommy floated behind Phil to read over his shoulder, the quick writing in the middle of the page not being a difficult read. 

“Who’s it from? Why are they saving you?” Tommy questioned as he squinted at the paper. Phil closed the book and set it on the table for later. For now, he moved the chest out of the way, ignoring the occasional beep from the monitors on his ankles.

“It’s probably Techno. He’s probably coming to get me out of house arrest.”

“But where will you go?”

“I’d imagine back to his cabin. If you want to come you can but I won’t make you. I get it if you wanna stay here with your friends. You can have all the time you need to think but I don’t know how much time that is exactly.”

Tommy nodded, slowly easing back onto the ground as he held the old coat tighter around himself. He told himself he’d take the time to think about this. He liked Techno, he admired his older brother for years after all but for some reason, his name left a bad taste in his mouth. He couldn’t remember why. All Tommy knew was that the memories were soaked with red, black, and a tinge of blue. 

His first thought was to go with Phil, to stay with his father and brother out in the snow. Maybe Wilbur would go. If Wilbur went then Tommy would go. They could be a happy family again. A happy family where half of them were ghosts but a happy family still.

Tommy didn’t know why but he felt a need to follow Wilbur. Those memories were mostly blue and grey. 

But he didn’t want to leave L’manburg or his friends. Maybe he didn’t fully remember everyone or everything that happened but he knew they were his friends and that this was his country. 

Tommy didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t talk it through with anyone but Phil since obviously he couldn’t mention to people where he was going since they’d absolutely ask. So he’d have to think about it by himself. 

Tommy went back upstairs to his room, looking at the bed Techno had used and the messy sheets on the one he currently used. Tommy didn’t need sleep, you know being a ghost and all but it felt nice to lay down at the end of the day. Tommy looked for the shoulder bag Phil said he could have and slowly took the eye of ender out of his bag and held it in his hands. Ranboo knew where he was right now. Ranboo was a good friend. Tubbo was too. Quackity and Fundy seemed different now. L’manburg also seemed pretty empty. 

Tommy wanted to be here for his friends, in the land he had apparently fought for, the land he had made with Wilbur. 

But he also wanted to be a happy family again. Phil always seemed to look at him and Ghostbur with a strong sadness in his eyes. It was clear that the news of his passing on top of Wilbur’s had taken a lot out of his father if the way he had leaned on Techno and held him said anything. He had never seen his father cry or get close to crying before. At least not that he remembered. Wasn’t like he remembered much now.

Techno didn’t look at him differently. At least he didn’t think so. Techno had always been hard to read. But he was really determined to get his body here. He supposed it was nice. Tommy didn’t know if his grave was visited often but it didn’t seem like it. Wilbur’s wasn’t visited much either. 

Maybe it’d be better if he went with Phil. Surely his friends would understand. They could (hopefully) come to visit him if they wanted! He’d leave them a note so they wouldn’t worry. Yeah. That’d be good.

It would be him, Techno, and Phil in the arctic like a family! Well minus Ghostbur. Tommy didn’t know if he’d be there or not.

Tommy held the eye of Ender close to his face, watching the subtle blinks and shifting of the pupil. It wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Maybe everything from the end hated eye contact. 

Tommy had made up his mind. He’d go with Phil when Techno came to free him and they could be (most of) a happy family out in the snow. And Tommy would bring all of his little trinkets from his friends to remember them and act like he had them with him. Tommy was ready.

-

Dream’s plan had fallen through. It was unfortunate but he’d roll with it. Tommy was dead which meant he couldn’t really stop Tommy from doing anything. Not to mention the way Phil looked at him when he passed by L’manburg. Tommy was a pawn out of play now. Oh well. Ranboo and Tubbo are still active, not to mention easy targets. 

It was almost too easy as Dream proved to be Tubbo and Ranboo’s “friend”. He gave them TNT for their canons to launch themselves, provided some half-hearted comfort with a full voice, helped with small tasks, sat with them at Wilbur and Tommy’s graves, give Ranboo back his memory book that the boy had “lost”, pretending to be nice to people who hadn’t experienced much in their life was easy.

As time went one and Dream’s plan continued L’manburg grew weaker and weaker. Phil and Tommy had left a while ago and with them out of the way it was even easier for Dream to get Ranboo and Tubbo to agree with him. Quackity was preoccupied with El Rapids and Fundy was busy with Drywaters. Ranboo and Tubbo were effectively alone. And alone with Dream. 

Supposedly a festival had been planned and canceled. Dream knew exactly what it was for. It wasn’t like any members of the cabinet were subtle. The way Quackity glared at him every time he set foot in L’manburg and the way Fundy avoided looking at or near him weren’t details Dream easily missed. 

Right now though Dream was watching Ranboo sit in the walkway in front of his house with his memory book, writing something down. Ranboo seemed to be frantic. Instead of going up to the boy like Dream normally would he decided to watch from his spot on the hill behind the crater that was New L’manburg. The young president and his right-hand man were easy to keep track of. They’d have their adventures of course but they weren’t always observant. Easy enough to sit and watch.

  
  


Something was wrong in New L’manburg.

Ranboo started to feel… Unsettled in the town that had opened its arms to him. Ranboo had lost his memory book once and when Dream gave it back to him it wasn’t the same. There was a smiley face on the inside of the cover. Ranboo had never put that there. The way Dream lingered around Tubbo and Ranboo seemed friendly at first. But the fact that only Tubbo and Ranboo lived solely in L’manburg wasn’t something he could ignore. 

Dream seemed to always be around to help, to offer support, to offer kindness but it didn’t make sense. Nothing else in his memory book that involved Dream matched up with this. It was unsettling how nice Dream was suddenly being and how often he was around. Ranboo felt slightly bad but something in his gut was telling him that it was all  _ wrong.  _ For example, Dream had returned Ranboo’s memory book (nice) but Ranboo would never lose it in the first place (weird). Dream apparently comforted Tubbo (nice) Dream was the reason Tubbo needed comfort (weird). 

  
  
  


Ranboo didn’t trust Dream. He’d come into New L’manburg but wouldn’t take his armor off. Dream would do nice things but he was the  _ reason _ something nice needed to be done. Ranboo was slowly growing more and more uncomfortable with the man who ran the server. 

Ranboo also noticed that whenever Ranboo or Tubbo did something Dream didn’t like he would hold a piece of TNT. If Ranboo or Tubbo continued (which they usually didn’t, Dream holding a single piece of TNT was enough to cause them to stop whatever they were doing and at least ask why he was holding it. They never got a real answer.) Dream would place it and hold a flint and steel. 

Dream would also get really guilty sounding when Tubbo or Ranboo brought up stuff he did in the past, or would even flat out deny it. 

Ranboo knew something was wrong. He had to get out. 

Something was wrong in New L’manburg.

-

Phil was finally out of house arrest. Thank the gods above for that because if he had to stay inside any longer he would’ve started tearing his own hair out. Tommy had made his choice to come with. Phil had asked Ghostbur but he seemed content to visit when he had the chance. 

Phil had two of his boys back under one roof again and this time it wouldn’t be impeded by a president, leadership responsibilities, or the threat of death looming over one of their heads. He wished he could have all of them but Phil was happy to have most of them. It would be even better if they were alive but beggars can’t be choosers he supposes.

Phil, the ever-vigilant father he is, takes note that Techno’s soft spot for Tommy seems to have grown. The way he gets the ghost what he wants and answers his questions without trying to get annoyed and the way Techno looks at Tommy when Tommy isn’t looking is softer than it was before. Techno looks at the ghost the same way he did when he first brought Tommy home. Phil won’t bring it up. For now at least.

Phil had settled himself in the spare room Techno had for his visits before his arrest and permanent residence and helped Tommy set up in the living room for the time being until more room was made for more people.

For now, Phil made soup for him and his boys as they sat around the small table Techno had (since he hadn’t been prepared for more than one guest) and pretended that everything was normal and hoped that things would level out.

**Author's Note:**

> what happened between the - is that dream realizes that his plan to isolate tommy failed since he's dead and a ghost but he also out of the way now and that tubbo and ranboo are the only ones really in lmanburg anymore and decides to "make friends" with them and take lmanburg down from the inside the green festival was originally planned but due to dreams sudden friendship with tubbo it was canceled and watches ranboo journal. ranboo writes in his memory book about dream suddenly being friendly yet also threatening. he mentions that dream returned his lost memory book but there was a smiley face on the inside cover and that he would never lose it, that he only recently started being friends with ranboo and tubbo now that lmanburg was empty, the fact that dreams constantly around but disobeying the rules of lmanburg mostly not taking off his armor, when dream does nice things he's the reason nice things need to be done, the fact that every time tubbo and ranboo step out of line he hold TNT, and that he guilt trips tubbo and ranboo and gaslight them. 
> 
> ANYWAY notes aside I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you've read others in the series I hope you continue to enjoy it and if you're going to read more after this I hope you find those just as interesting as this one!! thank you for reading :-)


End file.
